Serenity Morningstar
This is about my character Serenity Morningstar, another Half-blood. She is from my fanfiction that is supposed to be at the time of the second series, titled 'The Lost Heroes'. Serenity is the half-blood daughter of Hades, which proves that even the third god of the Big Three broke the agreement. She was taken into the Hunters by the goddess Artemis, but she often looks at boys and dreams about falling in love unlike other Hunters. Appearence Serenity is a thirteen year old (right after The Last Olympian) and has light tan skin. She enjoys wearing the colors black, gray, and red, and has brown eyes with shoulder length brown hair. History Her father had met her mother on his way to Olympus, and noticed that she had a striking resemblance to his beloved Maria di Angelo. He continously visited her mother, eventually getting to know her. She was not as similar to Maria as he had thought, although the two had fallen in love. As a baby she was left with her mother, Sparrow Morningstar, a struggling actress that performed in Broadway. She had always been told fairytales about her father and was always taught about Greek Mythology, but forgot it over the years she spent at a boarding school. She was sent to a boarding school in Oklahoma when she was eight that she doesn't like to talk about. It was an old school, and full of creepy ghost stories, and Serenity proved (almost) all of them true. Most kids started calling her a freak since the ghosts only appeared when she investigated the paranormal and some often pretended to be her friend just to see the ghosts. Once a person had seen the ghosts they would usually ignore her in fright, scared to death of the ghosts. She met a boy named Elliot with a leg problem (which she found out later to be a satyr when she was at Camp Half-Blood) and the two became friends, like brother and sister, almost. She would defend him from bullies and he would defend her as well as he could in return, and she would let him see the ghosts. He was the first friend to never actually run away, and probably the only person to realize her true potential. He sadly was not able to lead her to Half-Blood Hill, as the day he was preparing to take her away, he awoke to find a note that explained she had taken everyone's money but his and run off to be reunited with her mum. She wasn't able to find her mother, but had heard of a strawberry farm by something called 'Half-Blood Hill" and wandered into the campsite, wondering just how these people had been called a strawberry farm. They had accepted her into the camp, and found Elliot in there in his actual form without the disguised leg-problem. (She found out he was a satyr) She met Percy Jackson, his girlfriend (Annabeth), and his strange-goat-boy-friend (Grover) once she awoke after an attack from hell hounds that were near the camp. They had explained to her she was a half-blood, though Elliot was never questioned about her even though he had been her friend. Only Elliot really knew about her Olympian-parent, but he decided that it was best for her to figure it out with her new friends. Serenity soon also met Nico di Angelo and Ari, sons of Hades that she quickly befriended, stating Ari to be someone that she thought extremely great-looking but someone that she cared for more in a way that a younger sister would care for an older brother. It was three weeks later that she was turned into a Hunter after accidentally 'summoning' Artemis in a sort-of prayer, and the next day, she met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who just so happened to have the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. Prophecies Serenity is included in a few prophecies. One was told to her when she met Rachel, and another was told to her when she set out on the quest that Rachel had accidentally assigned her. Prophecies she is in-''' ''The New Prophecy (This is simply the one stated in The Last Olympian)'' "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with final breath, And foes bear arms to the doors of death." ''The First of the Seven to Appear (Basically the three main characters of the seven half-bloods meeting and going on a quest in my fanfiction)'' "Three half-bloods of the seven shall answer our call, It depends on them, victory, or death to all. A quest completed, an oath to be broken, A part to the prophecy previously spoken." ''Her quest's prophecy (Given to her by Rachel before she leaves for her quest)''' ''"Searching for another of the seven, In the Hotel of Illusion, believed to be Heaven. Trapped by the Lotus, or saved by the God alone, The fate of these three is set into the stone." Powers As a child of Hades, she has powers similar to Nico and Ari. *Shadow Travel *Summoning of the dead *Putting the dead to sleep *Communicating with the dead *Terrakinesis *Destroying skeletal warriors *Banishing the dead *Resurrecting the dead *Releasing the souls of people that should have died *Knowing when a person dies *Creating passages to the Underworld Some of these powers, however, drain her like they do her brothers Nico and Ari. Unlike Nico and Ari, she cannot radiate fear and death. She can intimidate people, but she doesn't really reek of fear and death like her brothers can. Family As a child of Hades, she is a sister of any of his other demigod children. *Hades (Father) *Sparrow Morningstar (Mother) *Nico di Angelo (half-brother) *Ari(half-brother) *Bianca di Angelo (deceased half sister she never met) *Technically, she's also a sister of Hitler, Benito Mussolini, and Hirohito/Emperor Showa (as a possibility). Category:Original Character